Game
by SilverNecromancy
Summary: ....This scenario takes place IF in Master's bar, Shirogane didn't explain to Akira about shin... So how does he tell Akira....mmmm...comes with a certain price of course*wicked grin* ShiroXAki LEMON YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Lol, I'm back with another Monochrome Factor fanfiction…I'm just hooked on writing these.  
Anyways, there might be some typos since I'm writing this at 3 in the morning and I have school tomorrow.

I forgot to do disclaimers: characters don't belong to me…(no matter how much I want them)

Please comment and give me critiques on my writing style!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira's eyebrow twitched violently. The healed wound was being a bitch, on top of that, Shirogane still hadn't revealed any information whatsoever on what those damn shadow thing were, or why the hell, he was roped up into the bloody damn mess.

The said shadow was following him, with a stupid, fake, smile, plastered on his face, one that Akira wanted to wipe off so dearly.

For god's sake, didn't that stalker ever portray his real emotions?

The teenage was on his bed, fuming, head tilted, elbow on his knee and hand curled slightly into a fist under his chin. Shirogane stood a few paces from him, leaning against the bookshelf, all sparkly and flowery, not even remotely showing signs of discomfort from the dark glares coming from a certain boy.

The silence continued, broken only by a bird tweeting and the clock ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Akira continued glaring at Shirogane.

Shirogane smiled back.

It was like a contest, a tug – of – war of feelings and stubborn pride, seeing who would break first.

Akira lost, miserably.

"DAMN YOU SHIROGANE, SAY SOMETHING!!" screamed the teen internally, but on the outside he said,

"Bastard, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Hmm…Akira, tell you what?" Shirogane asked innocently, pleased to win the game.

Akira gritted his teeth, there it was again, is internal disgust and loathing of that fake smile welled up inside, threatening to spill. Admittedly, he was distrusting and a little bit scared of this Shadow. But not like he would ever show it; Shirogane would be straight before that happened.

"Stop playing stupid, just tell me what the hell is going on." muttered Akira, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Shirogane took notice of that and tilted his hat so his eyes were shadowed. He smirked, a satisfied curve of those luscious lips. His eyes were a glittering dark cornflower blue with intention in their very depths.

Oh yes, Shirogane knew that Akira was wary of him and was uncomfortable in his presence.

The sadistic shin was pleased, in a deep dark, twisted place inside him, he claimed Akira for himself.

On that thought, with plots forming in his head, Shirogane chuckled lightly, a deep sound, throaty, that made Akira shiver slightly.

Why did the teen…feel a sudden apprehension?

_It was a tingling feeling…a jump of pulse…a dart of tongue….__**the spark of something**_

"Mou, Akira, nothing is free. Everything has a price." Shirogane said, as he stalked toward the shounen, bending slightly over the teen. Those suggestive words were whispered into Akira's ear, with the older man's hands on either side of Akira's thighs. The cane was abandoned, left lying there on the floor, forgotten.

As Shirogane's breath ghosted over Akira's deliciously tan skin, the teenager had a light tint of shell pink blush.

Making contact with Shiroganes' eyes, he felt suffocated, as if he couldn't seem to tear away his stormy grey eyes from the dangerous sinful blue abysses.

_Controlling him…commanding him…compelling him…__**to be his**_

Akira finally snapped to reality and pushed against the older man, albeit rather weakly.

"B – baka Shirogane, I already paid a price"

Shirogane straightened up abruptly,

"If that's the way you want it, Akira, then I can't help you." and the older man looked at Akira through delicate long eyelashes with a menacing aura

_Dangerous…beautiful…alluring…daring…__**to take a chance**_

Akira snarled internally, as he weighed the options.

There really was no choice wasn't there: he would have to submit to Shirogane and his whims.

"Fine what's your price," spat Akira as he flashed his defiant stormy ocean – kissed eyes.

For the second time, Shirogane smirked. This was why he desired Akira: such pride, such an urge to live that burned in the veins of the shounen.

Shirogane was of the shadow world, where everything was cold and dark, where a single teardrop of warmth was nowhere to be found. It was no wonder why the Shin King wanted to feel what it was like to be engulfed in that passion that Akira possessed.

_Fiery heat… moaning screams… quiet gasps…__**pure agony**_

What he wanted, he always got it.

Observing the dark aura that was coming off Shirogane, Akira visibly swallowed and tensed. The carnal desires wafted through the air, alighting on everything it could touch…so much heat…

But then again…Akira was…relaxed? No, glad? He couldn't describe this flower of gratification that was blooming…This was the real Shirogane, not that cheesy salesman that was trying to con trust out of him.

"You."

That one simple answer made Akira jolt, his body rigid and stiff…That single word made Akira's stomach flutter gently like butterfly kisses of need…

_Tempting…challenging…teasing…__**begin game**_

More to follow!!!!

Please check for updates in a week or so!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part to Game

Disclaimers: I don't own Monochrome factor, if I did, Akira and Shirogane would be together already

**Alpha**: thanks for the review! here's chapter 2!

**LovelyWickedDescent: **Totally agree, Shirogane is just hot. YAY, once you're done with it I'l be sure to read and review! I'm just craving more shiroXAki fanfics….

**Yumestar**: thanks! Please do check!

WARNING: YAOI = BOYXBOY and this time it's truly rated M

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And somehow, Shirogane had Akira pinned down on the bed eyes narrowing as he ook in the sight of a very flustered boy.

"There's no backing out of this. Your pride is on the line." said the shin king with a dazzling smile as Akira struggle against Shirogane's body.

Note: lower body.

They were in a very compromising position. Shirogane was straddling the boy, sitting on the boy's waist, precariously positioned above Akira. One had was locking the shounen's hands and the other was placed beside Akira's torso to balance himself.

Akira swallowed hard. Shit. The look in the Shin King's smoky blue eyes made the boy groan. Those eyes were definitely mentally undressing him. He convulsed even harder on the thought of what else the older man might be thinking.

Shirogane smirked, cherry lips curving into an arrogant expression, noting the satisfying effect he was having on the boy. And to tell the truth, he was having a hard time controlling himself. Those smoky grey eyes were focused on him, like a deer – caught – in – headlights gaze.

_So cute_. So very cute it made Shirogane want to pounce and _eat Akira all up_.

Seeing as Akira had stopped struggling, Shirogane deftly slipped the standard blue uniform off the boy's slender shoulders. He was enjoying the shiver that went down Akira's body as his hand brushed various parts of the boy's body.

The shin king decided to have fun with his shin  
_(prey)_

Releasing Akira's hands, he completely removed the jacket, gloved fingers tracing slowly over Akira's tan muscled arms. The friction of the crushes of silk and hot burning gazes made Akira's heart pound. It was so slow, so deliciously torturous.

Shirogane's long graceful fingers slid back from fondling the crevices in the boys' wrists, and proceeded to dance playfully around Akira's neck. Long hard strokes combined with feather light touches, made the boy painfully aware of the pleasure coursing through his veins, leading down to his groin.

By this time, Akira was letting out soft moans and gasping sighs. They fell out naturally, and no matter how the boy tried, he couldn't stop them.

Shirogane chuckled lightly as his gloved hands moved down to Akira's chest, brushing gently over the barely clothe nipple.  
"Haaa-" came a barely stifled sigh from Akira.  
The shin king heard a sharp intake of breath as he flicked the nub gently, while at the same time, the other hand slid under Akira's sleeveless white tee and removed it.

Bending lower, he sucked gently on one of the boy's nipple, scraping his teeth lightly,  
"Ah!" came a strangled cry.

Shirogane just smirked and kept on kissing and teasing. After abusing both nipples to a bright red, he butterfly kissed down Akira's chest, leaving kiss marks all over the skin. Sometimes biting here and there

More sweet groans poured out.

"Rather sensitive, aren't you, Akira?"

"S – shut up' exclaimed Akira as he let loose another gasp as Shirogane leaned upwards and bit hard on the boy's ear, immediately soothing the pain with light flicks of his tongue.

Shirogane whispered, his breath caressing over blushed tan skin,  
"You're in no position to talk, considering who's on top."  
The shin king licked the outside of Akira's ear slowly, relishing the spicy musk of the boy.

Akira snarled and turned his head to glare at Shirogane. Oh no, he was not going to give up so easily. Without a warning, or even a thought, Akira thrusted his hips upward, molding his lower body to Shirogane's. The shin king jerked, as his eyes fogged over, losing vision from the sharp pleasure. The boy took advantage o f this moment of weakness and flipped on top of Shirogane.

Akira straddled him, grinding down as his own shallow breathing grew.

Shirogane surprised, looked into Akira's eyes and nevertheless, enjoyed the view; the very arousing view of the boy panting heavily, hands on Shirogane's chest, legs spread, and hips twitching.

"Now – haa – who's – haa – on top?" gasped Akira.

Shirogane smiled sinisterly as he thrusted upward, harder than Akira had.

The boy gave something akin to a moan/scream as he threw back his head, hands tightening around the shin king's back coat.

The older man smiled even wider: by the looks of it, Akira wouldn't last much longer. Shirogane could already feel Akira's pre cum dripping. It was time to speed things up.

Leaning upwards, the shin king captured the boy's lips with his own and bit down on the bottom lip, his tongue flickering, licking Akira's top lip gently. The boy leaned into the kiss, joining and battling for dominance. Shirogane's tongue brushed against Akira's as they twined together, neither of them yielding.

That wasn't until Shirogane tried a different tactic and poked his tongue at the corner of the boy's mouth. The boy melted instantly and groaned, "Ngh…."

The shin king rose up and tackled Akira, on top of him once again. Akira pushed off Shirogane's heavy black coat and fumbled as he loosened the tie. The older man hands unfastened Akira's pants and gripped the boy's erection firmly.

"Ah!" came a muffled squeak as the boy placed his hand across his mouth to stop the obscene sounds.

"Don't. Let me hear you. Let me hear your passion.' came Shirogane's husky voice, laden with something far darker. For some reason, it was important to the shin king, and even if Akira didn't know why, he understood the urgency.

"You sadistic son of a bitch."

"Now, now, Akira."

The shin king laughed as he gave another pump to please the boy

"Ahnnn…Ngh…haa" spilled from Akira's mouth.  
Akira let out another groan and fisted his hands in Shirogane's hair, effectively getting it loose from its tight braid.

The hair surrounded them in a waterfall of silver, and Akira shivered, feeling the silky strands glide over his skin. It was breathtaking; Shirogane was almost glowing; moon lit skin with starlit hair. It was the first time Akira had seen his hair down.

Another stroke of those magical hands brought Akira to reality; he arched his back off the bed as a painful jolt of pleasure wracked him, silently begging for more. He was so very _close_.

The boy nearly whimpered when Shirogane removed his hand. _So very close_, whispered his mind.

"Seems like you're ready for a bit more." murmured the shin king as he traced the boy's rosy hole, while stripping him of his pants.

Akira convulsed violently as he felt the feather touches…

A glove clad finger, slide gently in,  
"Relax, Akira."

Enticing whipers and moans were heard from the said boy, as Shirogane slipped in a second finger, siccorsing and twisting.

"Ngh, Ah……" _so close, just a bit more…_

A third finger was added, stretching him, _almost there…._

"Gah, Shirogane, dam – AH!" he gasped in disappointment as Shirogane removed his fingers as Akira was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you something much more fulfilling…" purred Shirogane as he unbuttoned his pants, his erection straining for relief.

Slowly, so very torturously, the shin king slid in until he was sheathed all the way to the hilt..

"Mmm, Akira, so verrry tight…what was that?" murmured Shirogane as Akira gasped,

"Fuck, haa - Shirogane, faster – ha aa…"

"Very well then, I'm not going to hold anything back."

Shirogane pulled out quickly and slammed in again at a brutal pace, jabbing at different angles to find the perfect spot.

Akira was moaning and panting hard, his breath as coming in short intervals, the pain and the pleasure threatened to rip him apart. Oh god, yes, the fury, the pace, the feeling of living, made Akira even more aroused.

He had never seen Shirogane like this before, never felt that silky hair slide against his chest, it was exhilarating.

He fel – "AHHH" came a sudden ripped cry from Akira as Shirogane smirked. He had found that spot, that delicious area where the boy would scream for him over and over again.

Another thrust sent Akira spiraling into pleasure, white hot sensations flooded his sight as he came hard, the same time as Shirogane groaned and let go too.

"That – haa – was – haa – something." Akira whispered as he collapsed into exhaustion.

Shirogane gazed at the knocked out boy fondly and chuckled, Akira really had no stamina, did he?

Ah well, for tonight, he could pretend that Akira wasn't Ryuuko, he wasn't the shin king, Homurabi hadn't taken over, the universe wasn't in chaos, and sleep.

Yes that sounded nice, Shirogane wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure and buried his face into the spicy musk of Akira's hair, giving in to the darkness.

_Next Day_

"Hmm, y'know Aya, Akira has been walking weirdly today." whispered Kengo as he sat next to Aya in Master's bar.

"Yeah I noticed, he's been limping all day."

Akira ignored all this, suppressing the blush that was rising quickly from the mention of what happened last night. Damn his ass hurt.

"Oh, that's right, Shirogane – san!" said Kengo to the shin.

"What happened to your gloves?" asked Aya. It was suspicious, Shirogane always had gloves on.

"They got a little bit dirty, right Akira?" said Shirogane with an innocent smile.

Akira choked on his drink and Master raised his eyebrows.

Boy, were things going to get complicated, but after all, it was a game.

End of Games…how did you guys think it was?

The lemon was kinda bad considering im half asleep typing this…so please review and tell me about any mistakes since it's un beta'd


End file.
